The subject invention is directed toward the art of pipe joints and couplings and, more particularly, to a connector device for allowing a plurality of tubular members to pass through a wall or partition in sealed relationship.
In many fluid flow systems, as well as in various sensing and control environments, it is often necessary to pass a multiple number of tubular members such as flow lines, probes and sensors through walls and other partitions between sealed chambers. The tubular members are frequently of relatively small diameter and must often be in closely spaced multiples.
The problems encountered in ensuring liquid and gas tight seals about such tubular members at the locations where they pass through partitions and walls between separate sealed chambers are significant. The problems increase drastically in high temperature and high pressure environments.
One of the more common types of connectors used for the purpose discussed, relies on compression glands formed of a variety of different materials depending upon the pressures and temperatures to be encountered. For example, lava rock glands are sometimes used for high temperature and high pressure ambient environments. Other less exotic materials are used for the glands when the operating conditions are less severe. In any event, these prior connectors are expensive and suffer from a variety of disadvantages. Some of the disadvantages include their relatively high cost, high make-up torque, slow and often complicated make-up, and an inability to be re-made after disassembly. Accordingly, a distinct need exists for a simplified and improved connector for the purposes discussed.